1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw cap with a cover disk provided with an internally threaded outer collar, attached at a right angle to the cover disk, for closing a filling and/or removal opening of a container for the transport and storage of liquids; with an internally threaded plug receptacle in a central, trough-like recess in the cover disk, a plug equipped with a vent device or a venting and aerating device being screwed into this receptacle; and with a sealing cap, which covers the plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screw caps of the general type in question as known from EP 0 650 446 B1 for closing the filling opening of a tight-head drum or of the inner plastic container of a palletized container with an external jacket of lattice bars or sheet metal suffer from the disadvantage that dirt can settle on the surface of the cap and, when the containers are stored outdoors, rainwater can collect in the trough-like recess in the cover disk in which the receptacle opening is located.